Maldito Lisiado
by Capitana Momo
Summary: "—¡¿QUÉ HACES BESANDO AL LISIADO!" Oneshot / Lenguaje vulgar / Ereri / Mikasa loca / Parodia.


_**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Y la escena parodiada aquí pertenece a la telenovela mexicana María la del Barrio, producida por Televisa._

 _ **Advertencias** : AU, OOC, chicoxchico, one-shot, lenguaje vulgar, Ereri._

 _No sé qué mierda estaba pensando al escribir esto._

 _No, no estoy ni drogada ni ebria. Simplemente aburrida xD_

* * *

Esa noche se estaba llevando a cabo una fiesta en la casa de la familia Ackerman, así que pusieron una música ligera que resonaba en todo el hogar. Mikasa, la anfitriona, estaba conversando calmadamente con su grupo de amigas, sus ojos buscando por el cuarto hasta dar con la nuca de Eren, que conversaba con Armin. Sonrió, satisfecha, al notar que Levi había obedecido sus órdenes de no pasarse por allí, y se volvió a seguir conversando con Historia, fingiendo que le caía bien aunque por dentro sabía que esa pequeña perra le quería quitar a su hombre.

—¿La loca sigue mirando? —murmuró Eren dejando la copa de champán sobre el mueble, haciendo una mueca por la molestia.

Armin desvió sus ojos y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con suavidad.

—Yo te cubro —dijo con calma.

Eren le guiñó un ojo para luego escabullirse con rapidez por entre las personas, saliendo del salón y adentrándose en aquella casa que conocía bastante bien. Así que cuando estuvo fuera de la habitación de quién consideraba el amor de su vida –y por supuesto, lo era–, se arregló el cabello y tocó la puerta con suavidad.

Esperó un momento hasta que escuchó la voz de quién más esperaba.

—¿Qué mierda quieres, rubio afeminado?

Casi se atragantó por la risa, sin embargo, solo abrió la puerta con fuerza, sonriendo.

—Soy yo, amor m–¡Ay, Levi!

Frotó su cabeza luego de que un cepillo para el cabello golpeara su cabeza, e hizo un puchero al ver el estoico y frío rostro de Levi, primo de Mikasa, y con quien se había estado dando unos duros revolcones los últimos días.

—¿Qué carajos estás haciendo aquí? —Levi se cruzó de brazos, entrecerrando sus ojos—. ¿Viniste a la fiesta? —hizo una mueca.

—No Levi, vine por ti —dijo Eren románticamente, acercándose para ponerse de rodillas frente al azabache.

—¿Qué? —Levi lo miró con incredulidad para luego observarlo con sospecha—. Si quieres que me abra de piernas, maldito bastardo de porquería, estás muy equivocado. Mira como me dejaste el día de ayer.

Eren soltó una risa nerviosa, observando la silla de ruedas en donde Levi estaba sentado en ese momento. Recordó cómo se encerraron en el establo aprovechando que no había nadie cerca, y tuvieron duras sesiones de sexo sobre el pajar –a pesar de las continuas protestas de Levi porque estaba todo sucio–, sobre el césped, contra la pared y a punto estuvieron de hacerlo sobre un caballo si no hubiera sido porque Levi apenas podía caminar luego de todas las veces en que Eren le metió la polla por el culo. El azabache había estado tan mal, tan adolorido, que el doctor le recomendó, tratando de ocultar sus carcajadas, que se quedara en cama unos días o, en su defecto, anduviera en una silla de ruedas mientras su pobre trasero y cadera se recuperaba.

Habían tenido que mentirle a Mikasa, diciendo que Levi se cayó del caballo para que no sospechara algo. La chica no solo estaba obsesionada con que Eren fuera su futuro esposo –a pesar de que el castaño la hubiera rechazado tantas veces–, sino también con hacerle la vida imposible a Levi, incluso a estas alturas llamándolo _maldito lisiado_.

Levi creía que todo eso parecía una especie de novela mexicana muy mal hecha.

—Solo quería venir a verte, Levi —dijo Eren haciendo un puchero—. Estaba ansioso por verte, y aproveché que Miedificio no estaba viendo.

El azabache soltó una risa mordaz, sin embargo, acarició el cabello del mocoso.

—Quería verte —repitió Eren volviendo a sonreír—. ¡Hasta soñé contigo, Levi! Escuchaba como me llamabas.

Levi resopló, rodando los ojos, estirando una mejilla del castaño ante sus quejas.

—No seas mierdoso, mocoso idiota —le espetó—. Lo único que quieres es volver a hacerlo en el establo.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser romántico, Levi? —se quejó Eren enfurruñado.

—Oh, ¿y que querías que te dijera? ¿"Te he llamado, sí, te llamé con el alma"? Por favor —Levi fingió vomitar, causando que Eren se riera.

—No estaría mal —el azabache lo fulminó con la mirada—. Dentro de unos días voy a sacarte de aquí.

—No seas idiota —resopló Levi.

—¡Es la verdad! —Eren le tomó la mano, sonriendo—. ¿Sabes cómo lo haré? Me voy a casar contigo.

—¿Y si digo que no?

—¡Levi!

—Bien, vale —Levi tosió, soltando un resoplido, y luego agregó con la voz más suave y burlona, aunque maldiciéndose por haber perdido una apuesta con el mocoso el día anterior que lo obligaba a comportarse de manera cursi por unos días—. ¿Casarte tú… conmigo?

Eren hizo una mueca al notar la obvia burla del azabache ante sus palabras, sin embargo, notó sus ojos brillando por la emoción.

—Claro que sí —Eren le besó la mano—. Así serás libre de la loca madre de Mikasa y de tu encantadora prima.

—Por favor, Michoza no dejará que nos casemos, de seguro interrumpirá la boda llegando en un auto o disparándole a todo el mundo —replicó Levi, aunque por dentro se sentía enternecido por las palabras de ese maldito mocoso.

—Tendrá que aceptarlo, porque nos vamos a fugar —insistió Eren.

—¿Cuánta mierda puedes tener en la cabeza, mocoso idiota?

—¡Levi!

—Agh —el azabache rodó nuevamente los ojos—. No habría para mí mayor felicidad que eso, amor mío —escupió sintiendo como las palabras quemaban en su boca y vio la estúpida sonrisa de Eren en su rostro—. Pero, ¿por qué haces todo esto, Eren? —casi le dio un infarto con aquello, y luego, sin poder contenerse, agregó—. Es porque tu pene está caliente, ¿cierto?

—¡No lo arruines, íbamos bien! —chilló el castaño, y luego se aclaró la garganta—. Es porque estoy enamorado de ti, Levi. Yo te quiero.

Levi estaba a punto de romper a reír en carcajadas por el rostro de cachorrito enamorado de Eren, pero sabía que eso iba a herir al mocoso, así que solo mordió su labio inferior, incómodo por la silla de ruedas.

—Eren…

—De verdad te quiero —insistió el castaño, y luego frunció el ceño al notar la expresión guasona en el rostro de Levi. Bueno, al menos podría vengarse gracias a la apuesta—. Anda, Levi, dilo.

La mueca de mofa desapareció del rostro del azabache y fulminó con la mirada a su pareja, prometiéndose a sí mismo nunca más perder una apuesta contra ese niño mimado. No le había bastado con dejarlo en silla de ruedas gracias al sexo, no, también lo estaba obligando a toda esa parafernalia.

—Uh… —Levi hizo una mueca—, dímelo muchas veces para saber que no es un sueño —masculló, queriendo tragar ácido en su boca para nunca más hablar.

—Te quiero, te quiero —Eren quiso reír también al notar las mejillas levemente ruborizadas del azabache.

—Yo… mhn… yo también te quiero, bastardo —murmuró sacándole una risa enorme.

Mientras tanto, en el salón de la casa, la villana favorita de la mayoría de novelas Ereri/Riren –y por supuesto, de esta historia también, porque ella es la loca perfecta–, Mikasa Ackerman, estaba todavía conversando con sus amigas, disfrutando del ambiente y la música hasta que sus ojos revisaron el salón otra vez y no pudo encontrar al chico de sus sueños.

Frunció el ceño, fingiendo oír las felicitaciones de Historia.

—La fiesta está di-vi-na —dijo la rubia moviéndose al ritmo de la música en tanto Sasha comía –devoraba– un canapé.

—Como siempre, querida —dijo Petra riéndose.

Mikasa sonrió, divertida, aunque por dentro trataba de no explotar por la desaparición de Eren. Ese maldito lisiado enano que tenía por primo…

—Iré a pedirle a Hanji que me ayude a buscar el pastel, ya regreso —dijo con la voz llena de falsa dulzura.

Y volviendo con nuestros queridos protagonistas homosexuales, ahora Eren sostenía las dos manos de Levi, que resoplaba por la molestia.

—Levi, ¿me dejas que te dé un beso?

—No.

Eren lo miró con incredulidad.

—Amor, ¿puedo darte un besito?

—Que no, pendejo de mierda.

Eren hizo un gruñido de exasperación.

En tanto, el amado rubio cabeza de cocó, Armin Brocheta Arlet, apodado así luego de quemarse los dedos una noche en que hicieron anticuchos en la casa de Eren, perdió de vista a la loca de Mikasa, por lo que claramente se preocupó y fue en busca de Hanji, encontrándola en la cocina.

—Hanji, ¿no has visto a Mikasa?

—¿Eh? —la cocinera se giró—. La vi pasar a las piezas.

Armin palideció.

—Vamos rápido a la pieza de Levi —dijo con la voz llena de pánico.

Eren, mientras, seguía discutiendo con el azabache.

—¡Mierda, si quieres un puto beso, solo tienes que darlo, no preguntarlo mocoso de mierda! —espetó Levi exasperado.

Por un momento, Levi casi pudo ver a Eren moviendo una cola imaginaria como si fuera un cachorro, y antes de poder añadir algo más, el castaño lo besó brutalmente, ambas lenguas comenzando a jugar con la otra enseguida.

—¡Noooooo! ¡¿QUÉ HACES BESANDO AL LISIADO?!

Eren se atragantó en el beso, soltando a Levi, quien desvió la vista en tanto el castaño retrocedía con una expresión de sorpresa.

Mikasa Navajas Locas Ackerman estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, con el rostro lleno de incredulidad y dolor, la mirada puesta en los dos hombres que segundos antes se habían estado comiendo al otro –literalmente.

—Así que era de este de quien estabas enamorado, ¡maldito lisiado! —chilló Mikasa poniendo sus manos en su cintura con una expresión de desprecio—. ¡De mi Erencito!

—¿Erencito? —resopló Levi—. ¿Qué mierda estás hablando, mocosa malcriada?

En ese instante, Hanji apareció en la puerta, comprendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo en un santiamén.

La castaña le hizo un gesto a Levi, haciendo el signo OK con una mano mientras un dedo de la otra fingía penetrar en el círculo, poniendo una expresión pervertida.

Levi le mostró el dedo de al medio.

—Te lo dije —prosiguió Mikasa como si nada, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas—, que no se te ocurriera poner los ojos en él… ¡Y LOS PUSISTE! —Mikasa comenzó a dar rienda a su histeria.

—Oye, Mihogarcito… —Levi golpeó a Eren en el estómago, interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decir el castaño en ese momento.

—¡ESCUINCLO BABOSO! ¡TE ATREVISTE! —Mikasa dio unos pasos—. ¡PERO TE VA A PESAR! ¡TE VA A PESAR!

Levi solo rodó los ojos, volviendo a resoplar.

—Te voy a dar una paliza —agregó Mikasa enderezándose—, ¡que no vas a olvidar en tu vida, inválido del demonio!

Mikasa se lanzó, pero fue detenida afortunadamente por Eren, que nunca había visto a la chica tan histérica y loca como en ese momento.

—¡Cálmate, Mikasa! —le gritó exasperado.

Pero, por supuesto, Levi no fue de mucha ayuda.

—Ah, ¿quieres saber por qué mierdas ando en la puta silla de ruedas? —dijo por sobre los chillidos de Mikasa—. ¡ES PORQUE TU HOMBRE ME METIÓ SU PENE EN MI CULO, MALDITO EDIFICIO! ¡SÍ, LO OYES BIEN, TU HOMBRE ME DESVIRGÓ EN MI CAMA, LO REPETIMOS EN LA TUYA Y EN TODA ESTA PUTA CASA DEL DEMONIO! ¡Y A PUNTO ESTUVIMOS DE HACERLO SOBRE EL CABALLO EN EL QUE ME CAÍ!

La pelinegra, por supuesto, se volvió más loca de lo que ya estaba.

—¡QUÍTATE! —y ante la atónita mirada de las tres personas en el lugar, empujó a Eren a un lado.

Levi solo resopló: sabía de antemano que el bastardo de su novio era un debilucho de primera.

—¡Señora Mikasa, cálmese! —chilló Hanji tratando de detenerla.

—¡QUÍTATE TÚ TAMBIÉN, VIEJA ZORRA! —y también empujó a la cuatro ojos, que tuvo que sostenerse de un mueble para no caerse.

Entonces, Mikasa se lanzó sobre Levi, agarrándolo de la camisa y sacudiéndolo con fuerza, absolutamente descontrolada.

—¡TE VOY A MATAR, ENANO DEL DEMONIO! —gritó.

—¡Suéltame, maldita bastarda! —espetó Levi agarrándola del cabello para detenerla.

—¡TE VOY A MATAR, TE ODIO! —chilló la pelinegra también tirando del cabello de Levi.

—¡Mierda, loca del demonio, suéltame! ¡Hija de puta!

—¡TÚ, BESÁNDOTE CON MI HOMBRE!

—¡Y también lo hicimos, no lo olvides! —agregó Levi furioso.

—¡TE MATARÉ, TE DESCUARTIZARÉ CON MIS MANOS!

Eren, en ese momento, logró ponerse de pie y agarrar a Mikasa de los hombros, tratando de alejarla de Levi, que resollaba por la ira.

—¡Mierda, Mikasa, déjalo en paz! —gritó.

Pero Mikasa, claramente, seguía llena de rabia, por lo que solo se giró dándole una bofetada enorme al castaño, volteándole el rostro y mandándolo al suelo ante la incrédula mirada de Levi.

Hanji también se puso de pie, asustada porque nunca antes había visto a la chica tan desquiciada, ni siquiera cuando Eren la mandó a freír espárragos con su rechazo.

—¡Ayuda! —chilló—. ¡Qué alguien venga! ¡Esta mujer está loca!

Eren agarró a Mikasa nuevamente, luchando por alejarla, la pelinegra moviendo sus manos con desespero para golpear a Levi como fuera.

—¡Se le ha metido el demoooooooonio! —agregó la castaña.

—¡SUÉLTAME! —gritó Mikasa luchando contra Eren—. ¡LO VOY A MATAR!

—Jesús, Michoza, ¿acaso puedes estar más loca? —siguió provocando Levi.

—¡No estás ayudando, enano! —gritó Eren.

—¡¿Cómo me dijiste, pendejo?!

—¡SUÉLTAME INFELIZ! ¡SUÉLTAME! —Mikasa se seguía sacudiendo, moviendo con ello también a Eren que apenas podía retener a la chica por la cintura—. ¡QUÉ ME SUELTES! ¡SUÉLTAME!

—¡DEJA DE PELEAR, LOCA DEL DEMONIO! —espetó Levi.

—¡Levi!

—¡SUÉLTAME! —siguió gritando la pelinegra, empujando a Eren que pasó a empujar la silla de ruedas de Levi, botándolo al suelo.

Eren, espantado y preocupado, empujó a Mikasa a un lado, que todavía chillaba, y se apuró en ir a socorrer al amor de su vida, que maldecía y soltaba una sarta de groserías dedicadas a todo el mundo, en especial a Eren y Mikasa.

—Levi, ¿estás bien? —preguntó asustado—. ¡No te mueras, Levi!

—¡No estoy muerto, mocoso de mierda! —gruñó enderezándose—. ¡Dios, eres un pendejo!

Mikasa pareció volver a lanzarse sobre ellos, sin embargo, en ese momento apareció Armin con Hanji detrás, y la furia de la chica pareció dirigirse hacia la pobre castaña, yendo a agarrarla del cabello. El rubio, en tanto, fue a ayudar a Eren, enderezando la silla en tanto el castaño tomaba en brazos al azabache, que seguía maldiciendo.

—¡TE MATARÉ!

—¡Suéltame, loca de patio! —chilló Hanji.

Mikasa sacudió la cabeza de la pobre cocinera, golpeándola contra la pared, y la mujer cayó desmayada. Eren y Armin fueron a detener a la pelinegra, que seguía gritando sin control, y Sasha entró a la habitación, quedando espantada al contemplar la escena.

—¡Haz algo, Sasha! —gritó Armin.

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó Sasha aterrada.

—¡Saca al gato amargado, digo, a Levi! —gritó Eren.

—¡¿Qué mierda has dicho, imbécil?! —espetó el azabache—. ¡Ayuden a esta cuatro ojos, se va a morir!

—¡SUÉLTAME! —Mikasa comenzó a luchar con los dos hombres, tratando de que la soltaran, de que la dejaran en paz—. ¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!

Sasha entró, apresurada, y tomó la silla de ruedas de Levi a pesar de sus quejas, empujándolo fuera de la habitación en tanto Mikasa parecía enloquecer más y más con el pasar de los segundos.

—Anda a ver cómo está Hanji —le dijo Armin a Eren—, yo trataré de controlar a Mikasa.

—¡Nooo! ¡Suéltame! —seguía gritando la chica demente.

Eren obedeció, poniéndose de rodillas frente a una desmayada Hanji, tocándole la nuca para ver si había sangre. Afortunadamente, no parecía ser un golpe grave.

—¡Suéltame! —continuó la azabache—. ¡Que si no está muerta la termino de matar!

—Está viva —dijo Eren no muy convencido.

—¡Gracias por la obviedad, idiota! —espetó Levi desde la puerta.

—Ah… —Hanji abrió la boca, su voz saliendo tiritona—, di… díganle a Levi… —todos parecieron quedarse en silencio un momento—, que tome leche para crecer…

Eren parecía a punto de romper a reír a pesar de toda la situación.

—¡La mataré! —gruñó Levi.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —Mikasa, sin dejar de retorcerse, logró liberarse de Armin, empujándolo a un lado y apoyándose en el velador para no caer al suelo. Vio, entonces, las tijeras sobre la madera, y sin dudarlo las empuñó en el aire.

Armin retrocedió en tanto Eren se ponía de pie, asustado.

—¡De mí no se van a burlar! —dijo Mikasa respirando aceleradamente.

—¡Ya nos burlamos, Michoza! —espetó Levi antes de que Armin le tapara la boca para que no siguiera alterando a la azabache.

—¡No se van a burlar! —repitió mirando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a Eren—. Y tú… Eres el que más daño me ha hecho, más que tu padre…

—¿Qué mierda? —escupió Eren sin entender ni un poco lo que Mikasa estaba diciendo, y sin querer saber tampoco a qué se refería.

—Tú no tienes perdón… —Mikasa dio un paso, levantando las tijeras—. ¡No lo tienes!

—¡Saquen a Levi! —chilló Eren.

—¡Eren, cuidado! —gritó Armin.

—¡Me las vas a pagar!

Eren alcanzó a levantar su brazo para protegerse en el momento en que Mikasa quiso apuñalarlo, las tijeras enterrándose en su antebrazo y haciéndolo chillar por el dolor.

—¡Mierda, loca de patio! —lloriqueó Eren empujando a Mikasa.

—¡No toques a mi hombre, maldita zorra pedazo de demonio! —gritó Levi, poniéndose de pie a pesar del dolor de cadera que lo estaba matando en ese momento y lanzándose sobre la muchacha enloquecida, tirándola al suelo.

—¡Levi, estoy bien! —chilló el castaño a pesar de que la sangre borboteaba de su herida.

—¡Todavía no estoy vengada! —gritó Mikasa tratando de quitarse a Levi de encima, que comenzó a tirarle el pelo—. ¡Los mataré a todos!

—¡Cállate loca desquiciada! —espetó Levi golpeando la cabeza de la chica contra el suelo—. ¡Solo yo puede golpear a mi hombre, ¿entendido?!

—¡Miren, Levi está siendo romántico! —dijo Eren olvidando momentáneamente el dolor de su corte.

—¡Eren, te estás desangrando! —gritó Armin.

—¡No importa, Levi me dijo "su hombre"!

—¡TE MATARÉ, MALDITO LISIADO! ¡TE METERÉ LA ESCOBA POR EL CULO, HIJO DE LA GRANDÍSIMA–!

Levi, finalmente, logró hacerla callar cuando golpeó su cabeza nuevamente en el suelo, haciendo que cayera desmayada.

Todo el mundo contempló la escena con silencioso asombro, y luego, Armin habló:

—¿Me recuerdan cómo es posible que Eren sea el activo en su relación?

El castaño se encogió de hombros, presionando la tela de la camisa contra su herida para que no saliera más sangre.

—Bueno, a Levi le gusta mi titán —contestó petulante.

Lentamente, Levi giró su cabeza con una expresión aterradora.

Armin y Sasha comenzaron a sudar frío.

Y Eren, por supuesto, no salió libre de aquello.

Pero esa, es otra historia que contar en otro momento.

* * *

 _Ni siquiera sé qué decir para despedirme xD_

 _Amo a Soraya Montenegro._

 _~Cotota_


End file.
